Alkubra Walkthrough
After you have finished business in the Tribal region and gotten a clue about Olaf's whereabouts by speaking to Kukul, you'll be lead to New Serino. Before you leave the Tribal region, it is recommended to make sure you can carry enough food, water, and forage to travel the distance between Pullid Camp (Or Kivi Camp if they're destroyed) to New Serino. This is the shortest distance to go to the next region. Once you arrive to New Serino you will need to speak to Calvin. From this point, you will have to choose if you want to choose between the Anti-Slaver (Liberation Army) or the Pro-Slaver (Workforce Merchants) side. Anti-Slaver (Liberation Army) Encrypted Letter # Speak to Calvin and get Kevin's house coordinates # Tell Kevin what Calvin's plans were and then join up on this Anti-Slave movement # Go to Fort Mitchell and deliver the letter to Captain Mustaparta # Return back to Kevin's House and tell him the news In order to join up with the Anti-Slaver side you'll need to speak to Calvin. It's suggested you only speak to him until he tells you that he wants to buy the house and then deny him otherwise you'll lose trustworthy points later on. After receiving the coordinates for Kevin's house (Indicates you can now speak to Kevin) go to the house and tell Kevin that Calvin wants to buy his house. He'll explain everything to you and then you can ask to help afterwards. You'll be asked to deliver a encrypted message to Captain Mustaparta in Fort Mitchell. This will not happen if you do not have enough reputation (+Trustworthy, +Virtuous, -Slaver, +Kevin A). Be sure to ask for the coordinates to Fort Mitchell. '''Without the coordinates, you will not know where to go and will need to buy a map. You can speak to Kevin again and get a side-quest to get him music records. Once you reach Fort Mitchell talk to Captain Mustaparta and deliver the letter (Responses are straightforward). I suggest you also ask Captain Mustaparta for the coordinates of other towns since it's completely free and a better alternative to buying a map. After getting your answer, go back to Kevin's House and tell him what happened. He'll explain what the letter was about and then ask you to help again by convincing the high priest in Orth. ''The Church of the Man of Zinc and the Narizians'' # Accept Kevin's new mission # Travel to Orth and talk to the High Priest # Go to Fort Mitchell and ask Captain Mustaparta about the Narizians # Speak to John Patson in Lost ## Convince him that they need to convert into Man of Zinc's religion ## Convince him they need to leave the region ### Tell him he can move to the Tribal region ### Tell him he can create a new settlement After you have accepted Kevin's mission, you will need to travel to Orth and speak to the high priest of the Man of Zinc there. All dialogue will have him tell you that the Narizians are a bigger problem than slavery from the Workforce Merchants. You will need to help him with the Narizian problem in order to convince them to condemn slavery. After accepting, go to Fort Mitchell and get information on the Narizians from Captain Mustaparta. He'll tell you that their leader lives in Lost. Once you reach Lost, you will need to speak to John Patson. It will be better to be honest and say that the police already know who he is. This will get you +5 Smart while trying to convince you're not with the police will give no benefits. Here, you can choose to either have him have his people either convert to the Man of Zinc's religion or move out of the region. * Move out to the Tribal region ** If you suggest that he can move to the Tribal region, you will need to go there and find a camp that is willing to take in his people. The camps willing to take them in are the Lintu, Pullid (Good relations with Lois). There is the option to ask Kivi, that will deny. There is no option to ask Drekar. * Move and create a new settlement ** If you suggest that he can move and create a new settlement then you'll need to travel to Lago and speak to Sapoboi Rodrigues. You'll be able to pay the 1,000,000 yourself and have a town named after you or have Sapoboi Rodrigues help pay 700,000 and have the town named after him instead. * Convert to Man of Zinc's religion ** If you tell him that he has no other choice to but convert in order to escape becoming a slave, he'll say he needs 3 days in order to ask his people. However, they are going to be panic when they arrive Orth and got shot by the police. Once you have caused the Narizian religion to go away, you will need to report back to the High Priest and he'll be satisfied enough to condemn slavery, making Calvin flee from New Serino and making impossible to you to return to Pro-Slaver storyline. Afterwards, speak with Kevin who will thank you and then say that you have become a official member of the Liberation Army. You'll also be given an Ultra Weapon as a thank you gift. ''Clue to Olaf's Whereabouts'' In order to get your next clue about Olaf's whereabouts you'll be told to go ask Captain Mustaparta, who has the most information about the Workforce Merchants and their activities, including about what they did to Olaf. After speaking to Captain Mustaparta, you'll be told that he was arrested, enslaved, and then transferred to the Cotton Fields in the Janubi region. When you head for the Janubi region, head for Ozbet from Fort Mitchell, which is the closest known town from the Alkubra region. Lubricant sells big in the Janubi region (Especially at Twin Rivers) so bring as much as you can as you won't be coming back to Alkubra too often. Any additional cargo space can be spent on Textile, which you can buy at Fort Mitchell to sell for a good price in Ozbet. Alcohol is illegal in Ozbet so don't bring it unless you wish to risk smuggling. Pro-Slaver (Workforce Merchants) ''Kevin's House''''' # Speak to Calvin at New Serino # Speak to Kevin at Kevin's House and get his Encrypted Letter # Speak to Calvin # Deal with Kevin ## Option 1: Give Calvin the Encrypted Letter ## Option 2: Kill Kevin # Speak to Calvin Once you arrive at New Serino, you can speak to Calvin and agree to help "persuade" Kevin to sell his house. You will of course need to go to Kevin's House to speak to him. There is absolutely no chance to get Kevin to sell the house so you can either still try to read the dialogue or be honest right from the start which will give you more trustworthy reputation and reputation with Kevin A, both of which will help for the next part. After being honest with Kevin, he'll tell you why Calvin really wants the house and you can lie and say you'll help him to receive the Encrypted Letter. '''This option may not be available if you do not have enough reputation (+Trustworthy, +Virtuous, -Slaver, +Kevin A). '''After your talk with Kevin you will need to report back to Calvin who will want you to deal with Kevin. You can take the easy path if you have a Encrypted Letter and give it to Calvin or you can take the more difficult path and go to Kevin's House and then capture or kill Kevin. Attempting to kill Kevin may be difficult as he is armed with a M16 and there is no cover when fighting him. Once you have dealt with Kevin, Calvin will thank you by telling you where Olaf is as well as telling you the next step of your main missions by referring you to the Workforce Merchants Headquarters. Related Topics * Tribal Walkthrough * Janubi Walkthrough * Dialogue Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough